


Losing Control

by MidnightTyper



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Tissaia de Vries, Dirty Talk, F/F, Hate Sex, Kissing, Magical Bond, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing, Top Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Vaginal Fingering, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:27:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25474612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightTyper/pseuds/MidnightTyper
Summary: Set during episode 7.Yennefer had finally had enough of Tissaia continuing to treat her as inferior, and as such decides to make her shut up.
Relationships: Tissaia de Vries/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Losing Control

“Then you failed at that too,” The cold statement sent anger coursing through her veins, worsening as the Rectoress glided away. How she wanted to shut her up, stop her scathing tongue from degrading her and insulting her any more. The thought of it had been a method to get through Aretuza without snapping, and she could only remain thankful to any God in existence that Tissaia had never chosen to read her thoughts in those moments. 

Before she could register what she was doing, her arm shot out as she surged forwards, effectively halting the woman with a vice-like grip. Slowly, Tissaia waltzed around, an eyebrow raised incredulously.  
“Something to say, Yennef-?” She queried, quickly being cut off by a harsh kiss to her lips. Yennefer seized the opportunity to push the Rectoress’ back against the wall, leading the older woman to let out a grunt of surprise. When Yennefer broke the kiss to gain air, she met the cool gaze of her former mentor.  
“And what exactly do you think you’re doing?” Her icy voice filled the small chamber they were in.  
“I think you could ask yourself the same question, rectoress. After all, you could very easily have ended the kiss if you so wished. I mean, if you really wanted I would be lying dead on this floor. So let’s not kid yourself, Tissaia. You want this,” Yennefer growled slightly as she pinned the older woman back against the wall and materialised a dagger into her hand.

Tissaia observed with eyes darkened over with lust, daring not to speak for the moment dare her voice tremble slightly in want. Yennefer carefully dragged the knife down through the red garment before her, effectively exposing Tissaia’s nearly naked body to the ice cold room.  
“No, secretly a part of you wants to be pinned down and fucked, doesn’t it Tissaia,” Yennefer murmured coldly into the older woman’s ear as she dropped the dress to the floor, “Oh I wonder what your students would think if they were to see you like this. Almost naked and wet under my very touch,” Yennefer whispered as she felt the brunette’s arousal through the modest panties before her.

“Well aren’t you going to get on with it then, or do you need me to show you how it’s done?” Tissaia attempted to regain control over the situation, though deep down a part of her wanted to be dominated by the woman she once called ‘piglet’.  
Yennefer bit back an answer, instead opting to bite into her collar bone before sucking the red mark harshly. Tissaia barely managed to hold back a groan as her head tilted back unconsciously. 

Yennefer reached behind the rectoress’ back, dragging her nails lightly across the soft skin, before unhooking the black bra eagerly. She trailed bruising kisses down her chest before settling on a nipple, deciding to lightly tug and bite it as she pinched the other with delicate fingers.  
“Shit,” Tissaia muttered under her breath as she felt her back arching into the younger woman’s every touch. 

“Now tell me, Tissaia, just how badly do you want me to fuck you?” The rectoress refused to answer the question, having barely begged for anything in her life and rather unwilling to start now,  
“Hmm?” Yennefer mused as she trailed one hand down to a thigh, caressing and dragging her nails across the skin before sucking at the nipple and swirling her tongue around it. This time, Tissaia was unable to contain her breathy moan.  
“That’s more like it, let them know what a slut they have for a teacher. Already dripping and moaning for me before I’ve even truly begun,” 

Tissaia decided that she had had enough of waiting for Yennefer to fuck her, and as such attempted to flip them both around. What she was not expecting was for the younger woman to magically pin her against the wall.  
“Aren’t you going to get on with it then, I do have things to do today,” She fixed her former student with a lust-filled glare.  
“Oh, I’m waiting for you to beg me for it,” Yennefer answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world as she decided to tease the woman some more by magically disappearing the panties before her as well. She felt her mouth watering slightly at the swollen clit and dripping cunt before her, and she prayed that Tissaia would hurry up and ask for it. The older woman shivered slightly as the cool air hit her hot sex, only serving to make her even needier. As if to tantalize her further, Yennefer decided to rub one small circle against Tissaia’s clit before removing her hand once again.

The older woman bucked slightly and hissed under the touch, her mouth dropping open into a moan. Her hands formed into fists in irritation as the much needed contact vanished as soon as it started, a half choked sob coming from her throat.  
“It only takes one word, Tissaia,” Yennefer reminded her former mentor.  
“Fine, p-please,” Tissaia stuttered the last word out, her voice trembling in anticipation. Yennefer decided not to push it any further, knowing deep down she was lucky to get even that much as the rectoress’ pride preceded her.  
“Let them hear you scream,” Was all she offered in advance before pushing her head between her folds and sucking at the clit before her. Tissaia cried out in pleasure above her, the feeling like electric to her. Her fists clenched against the stone wall as her head tilted back into moan after moan. 

WIth a smirk, Yennefer slipped two fingers through her entrance, almost no barrier existing due to the wetness Tissaia had created. She pumped her fingers at an unrelenting pace, taking no mercy on the older woman. She sucked and licked at the stub before her, eager to taste the woman’s cunt after so many decades of longing.  
“Shit!” Tissaia swore as Yennefer curled her fingers inside her, grateful that the magic was keeping her upright as she felt herself beginning to hurtle closer and closer to her orgasm. Yennefer sensed this, and as such tried her hardest to maintain the pace she was going at. Tissaia shut her eyes tightly as she felt like she was about to explode with pleasure. It took all she had in her to keep her chaos stable.

“Fuck! Yennefer!” She screamed the raven-haired woman’s name as she plummeted over the edge, stars appearing in her vision as she clenched her eyes tightly. Yennefer removed her fingers and slowed down the licking, allowing the older woman to ride out her orgasm before a tired voice sounded in her head ‘enough’. Yennefer took the cue and stood from where she had knelt on the floor. Without a second glance at the panting rectoress, she undid the bounds before portalling herself away. All the while, she marvelled at herself, for she had finally got the older woman to submit to her for once.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> 


End file.
